


Angel with a Shotgun

by Up_In_Flames



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_In_Flames/pseuds/Up_In_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is a wayward soul, Roxas is the angel charged with Guarding him. But when an unknown threat begins attacking his charge will Roxas keep his faith, or fall to save a life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sent Into Battle

Brilliant light floods the large round spire as a young boy with honey blond hair, more spiky and unruly than anything you’ve ever seen, enters the open room within it.

  
“Roxas, congratulations, you’ve earned your first assignment.” The deep voice echoes off of the concaved walls, ricocheting back to the boy as he steps into the centre of the room, looking up at the man on the throne-like chair, his white hair and golden eyes staring back at the boy in an absolute manner.

  
“So what’s the assignment old man?” The man laughs, a deep mirthful laugh at the boy’s antics,  
“Guardianship. In Hollow Bastion.”

  
“You’re kidding me, a Guardian?” The boy looks towards the ground in a sullen manner, seeing the assignment as more of an insult than a reward, all Guardians do is follow some human around all day, nothing interesting, nothing of importance.

  
“Enough Roxas. This soul is no ordinary soul, it is wayward, corrupt, and we have reason to believe it is being targeted.” These words pique the blondes interest as he raises his head once more, looking up at the man before him with curiosity. They never send Seraphim to Guard wayward souls, they’re too much of a lost cause to be bothered with. So what’s so special about this one?

 

The blonde finds his voice once more, though the question he asks is not the one he wants answered,   
“Targeted by who?” The man looks at him with that absolute look once more,  
“That, my dear boy, is for you to find out. Now, will you accept your assignment or would I be better off giving it to your brother?”

 

Roxas blanches at the mention of his brother, shaking his head profusely,  
“No sir, I accept the assignment most graciously.” Roxas replies as he sinks to one knee, bowing his head and bring his right fist across his chest to his heart.  
“Good. Now go.” Roxas nods before rising once more to his feet and proceeding out of the room, the heavy doors of the spire closing tightly shut behind him when his bare feet touch dewy grass.

 

He looks out over the expanse of the meadow before him, the wild flowers growing in every which way. With his mind stirring with thoughts of his mission and the potential threat he begins making his way down a nearby cobblestone pathway that leads to the armoury and, consequently the portal to the human world.

 

“Hello Roxas, what can I do for you?” Roxas looks up as he enters the armoury, nodding to the small frame before him, her wide blue eyes staring up at him from beneath stray tendrils of platinum hair.  


“Hey Namine, I’ve just gotta grab a couple of things before I head out.” Roxas makes his way over to a brushed metal wall hanging all manner of knives, daggers, katana, clubs and mace. Grazing his fingers slowly over their cold metal surfaces.

 

“Finally got an assignment, huh?” Namine asks as she returns to polishing the barrel of a pistol. Roxas nods, concentrating on the weapons before him. He collects a set of throwing knives and begins tucking them into sheaths on his black leather belt. Roxas then conceals a dagger in his left boot before making his way over to Namine and the guns. He picks up a double barrelled shotgun, feeling the weight and balance of the gun,

 

“That’s probably too big for you silly, try this instead.” Namine comments as she offers him the pistol that she had just finished polishing, Roxas shakes her comment off as he brings the gun up to his shoulder, breathing steadily as he positions his hands, “maybe not too big.” Namine remarks as rocks fires with ease at a target at the back of the room, straight to the heart.

 

Roxas nods, a satisfied smile gracing his lips as he finds a strap to attach to the shotgun before taking off his coat and slinging it across his back. Shrugging back into his coat he wanders over to the ammunition, take a box of rounds and emptying them into his pocket.

 

“Good to go?” Namine asks as she moves to stand beside an archway in the centre of the armoury,

“Yeah, I think I’m ready Nam.” Roxas replies as the small girl nods before placing her right palm on one of the pillars of the archway.

 

Roxas is blinded by a flash of white light and hears a rolling sound similar to that of thunder before he feels himself being thrown forward. Roxas braces himself. He feels his knees impact the ground with a heavy thud and the searing pain of concrete beneath them.

 

Roxas stands, blinking with bleary eyes as he takes in his surroundings, it’s night and yet the street he is standing on is illuminated as brightly as if it were daylight. Neon signs flashing in every direction displaying all manner of sin, a wayward soul indeed. Roxas feels the pull of his charge and begins heading in that direction, wondering just what it is that he’s gotten himself into. 


	2. Saints and Sinners

Disgusting. That’s all the small blonde can think as he wanders down the dirty streets he was spat out onto. How on earth could he possibly find his charge here, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Shaking his head the boy continues to follow the pull from his charge, making his way further into cesspool of miscreants.

 

The further the young angel wanders, the dark and dirtier the streets become, if it were at all possible for the streets to become dirtier. He passes two scantily clad girls who only offer him a glance before turning up their noses and walking away. Maybe it would be better to be hidden. Roxas concentrates, drawing enough power to shield himself from human eyes before continuing down, down. Roxas laughs gently as he remembers a phrase from long ago, _“facilis descensus Averno”_.

 

After a few more dark twists and turns reminiscent of Alice’s rabbit hole, only a darker, much uglier version, the young blonde finds himself outside of a run-down looking warehouse that had been converted into a club. The dark bricks appeared to be dripping, with what, the angel didn’t want to imagine. The windows of the building had been smeared with black paint to keep the light out and to hide from prying eyes. The blaringly orange fluorescent sign above the door declared the name of the club “DV8”. The neon seemed to pulse, enticing Roxas to enter.

 

The small blonde slid between the bouncer and a patron in order to enter the club without revealing himself. He began silently stalking his way around the room, feeling for the pulsing heartbeat of his charge. It was growing nearer. And nearer. Roxas’ ears were hit with feedback as the music in the club suddenly changed pace, the MC announcing,  
“Ladies and gentlemen, the Flurry of Dancing Flames.” Roxas’ eyes turned from the outskirts of the room to the centre stage.

 

The young blonde feels his jaw drop as he takes in the energy of the beauty on the stage before him. This is his charge? This pale, tall, lanky, gorgeous redhead? Stripping in front of an entire club? The music fades into an, obviously specific, new song as the redhead begins strutting around the stage, teasing the edge of his black dress shirt up as he scans the crowd with malachite eyes.

 

“My demons are begging me to open up my mouth,” the redhead’s beautiful, thin lips mouth the words to the crowd as he drags a finger from his bottom lip to the hem of his short before coming back up again, swaying his hips and coming further up the stage before violently ripping his shirt open as the beat gets heavier, buttons spraying everywhere.  
“Hold me down, hold me down.” The crowd cheers a deafening roar as the crowd favourite lowers himself to the ground, thrusting his pelvis towards the floor whilst moving closer and closer to the edge of the stage before jumping up once more and shuffling back a few paces, rolling his body in _very_ sinful ways.

 

The red head removes his dark, tight jeans in one swift movement, throwing them out to the crowd where a rather delighted patron catches them. Ever mouthing the words, the redhead sinks to his knees at the second bridge,  
“he’s got me down on both knees”. Again with the thrusting, the redhead rolls his body towards the crowd, moving his hips and pelvis in a very enticing manner. Roxas blushes and shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts, the, unclean, thoughts.

 

The young blonde watches the last of the set in amazement before he realizes that it’s over. The redhead bows before retreating to the back of the stage as a curtain falls. Roxas’ gaze shifts to the side where he sees a curtain hanging over a doorframe with a hand painted “employees only” sign dangling above it. Perfect. Roxas makes his way into the area, only to be greeted with a dark hallway lit only by small red lights on the floor either side of the hallway.

 

The angel sets out in search of the room his charge would have returned to. He comes to a large door at the very end of the hallway with a glittering star on the front of it that simply reads “Flurry”. Roxas smiles to himself and listens intently for a moment, no one is inside, perfect. Roxas enters the room silently and finds a large, plush, white armchair on the far side of the room and so flops himself down in it to wait patiently for his charge.

 

After a short while the door opens and the tall redhead enters, looking exhausted, and in a new set of clothes which only leads to intrigue the angel. He removes his grey tank top before slipping off a pair of Kelly green Chuck Taylor’s, before flopping himself onto the large bed in the centre of the room, golden satin sheets making a whisper of a sound under his weight. Roxas watches as the beautiful mortal falls asleep in his tight jeans with his socks still on.

 

A violent pulse beats through Roxas’ body as he senses something approaching. He’s not entirely sure what. He raises himself from the chair he was seated in, quickly unsheathing the dagger from his boot before slowly approaching the door in a semi-crouch. The lithe blonde holds his breath as he moves to the front of the bed, putting himself between his charge and whatever lies beyond the door. He braces himself as the pulse rushes through his body again, he can hear what sounds like thunder rolling down the hallway and yet all he can do is brace himself as he lies in wait for his enemy to approach.


	3. The Wrong Move.

Roxas curses under his breath as the door to the room is suddenly blown in. He raises his arms to shield his face as a dark haze rushes into the room. Shadows. Roxas curses once more before bringing the dagger in his hand to his lips,  
“Nuriel,” he whispers to the blade, brushing his lips across it as the name falls from them. The blade sends a surge of electricity through his body and he slashes out at the haze before him in three smooth strokes, the blade slicing through the thick hair and glowing red-hot. The blonde hears the haze give out a shriek before dispersing completely.

“What the fuck?” Roxas turns towards the groggy voice behind him and looks at the half-naked redhead now sitting up and slowly becoming more and more conscious. “Who the fuck are you and why are you in my room?” Roxas looks at the redhead puzzled for a moment before realising that he is now visible to the mortal thanks to one angelic power counteracting the other.   
“My name is Roxas, I’m your Guardian.” The blonde states simply as he tucks the dagger back into his boot, straightening himself to stare at the redhead. The man crosses his arms over his bare chest, staring back.

“Look, I don’t need a body guard, I’m centre pole at a dingy club, thanks for the offer though.” Roxas grinds his teeth together, oh how he hates the stupidity of mortals, the ease at which they sleep without contemplating the existence of a higher power or beings whose sole purpose is to serve and protect them.  
“Well too bad Red, you’re my assignment so neither of us have much of a choice.” Roxas moves back over to his armchair and lowers his body into it once more. 

“What do you mean I’m your assignment?” The redhead looks at the blonde inquisitively now, looking for meaning and understanding in the young blonde’s words. The blonde sighs, knowing that he won’t be able to come up with a convincing lie as to the answer. So instead Roxas slowly begins shrugging himself out of his floor-length black leather coat, slowly unzipping the top half before freeing his shoulders, “whoa, I’m all for a strip show sunshine but I only just met’cha.” The redhead laughs as Roxas simply shakes his head before tugging his skin-tight black t-shirt up and over his head, slowly turning his back on the man on the bed. He hears the man let out a low whistle and the shift of his weight on the bed, “nice ink Blondie.” Roxas relaxes the muscles of his back, feeling his wings shift and move, peeling themselves off of the tattoo on his back and into existence, fanning out either side of him. “Holy fucking shit.” Yep, that’s the reaction he was waiting for.

“I’m your Guardian Angel, so neither of us have any say in the matter okay?” Roxas explains, folding his wings back in and pulling his shirt back over his head as he turns to face the redhead on the bed, “first thing’s first though, what’s your name firecrotch?” The redhead chokes a laugh at the nickname,  
“wait, for all your infinite holy wisdom you don’t know my name?” Roxas shakes his head,  
“no, I get a sense of your life energy and that’s all, we don’t exactly keep case files of every single mortal, you can understand how that would just be an exhausting amount of paperwork.” The redhead laughs again and Roxas finds himself joining in with that gorgeous, infectious laughter.  
“My name’s Axel, Axel Hikari, what’s yours?”   
“Roxas, just Roxas.” 

The redhead smiles at the blonde before redressing himself and putting his shoes back on,   
“Well, Roxas just Roxas, it’s time for me to head home.” Roxas nods and moves to get up from his position on the armchair, “whoa, what do you think you’re coming with me or something?” Roxas just smiles at the redhead,  
“Yes, how else can I protect you?” The redhead blanches at the small blonde and makes his way out the door, Roxas cloaks himself and follows the redhead out of the building and into the shadow filled alley beside it. 

The blonde watches curiously as Axel begins fishing around in his pockets before pulling out a small cardboard box, a single ‘uh-huh’ falling from his lips as he withdraws a paper stick from the box, placing it in his mouth before returning the box and drawing out a small tube. Roxas can’t help himself as he appears before the redhead, making the man jump at his sudden presence,  
“what the fuck, blondie?!” the redhead yells before bringing the tube to the stick in his mouth and flicking it, setting the paper alight.  
“What are you doing?” Roxas questions with a tilt of his head,   
“I’m having a well-fucking-deserved smoke, that’s what I’m doing.” The redhead growls at the blonde before turning on his heel, “and quit following me.” The blonde shakes his head before doing just that, silently trailing the redhead home.


End file.
